Foreseeing a Future Love
by Ability King KK
Summary: Sometimes it sucks when a family member knows about your feelings for a boy you really like. It sucks even more when said family member is able to see into the future. At least Anabel can count her blessings since it's not one of her brothers who found out.


Anabel blushed deeply at what the woman before her had said. What made it even more embarrassing for the young maiden was that the woman before her was family.

"What's wrong, Anabel? Was it something I said?" questioned the purple-haired woman with a smirk.

"A-Aunt Olympia! P-Please do not mention what you've found to mother or my brothers. Lucian would go berserk, Will would only tease me, and I don't even know what mother would do!" squeaked the lavender-haired girl as she pleaded with her aunt.

Olympia merely rolled her eyes at her niece's request. "Knowing my sister, she'll enjoy the fact that her only daughter has a crush on a boy. Despite her personality, Argenta can be girly when she needs to be. As for your brothers, I'm that they'll be happy for you as well."

"Will might be, but he'll tease me. As for Lucian…he's very overprotective of me."

"You are his baby sister after all," replied the Anistar Gym Leader with another smirk, making the young maiden pout.

"Please don't remind me that I'm the youngest. It just reminds me of how Lucian and Will do sometimes treat me like a baby."

"Being the youngest isn't so bad, Anabel. You forget, I'm the youngest of my siblings and I lord that fact over your mother whenever I can," stated Olympia with a grin, making Anabel sweatdrop. "Anyway, back to the original topic. Why don't you tell me about this boy you have feelings for? You know, the one I foresaw in your future?"

The shy maiden's blush came back full force at the question. Sometimes she cursed coming from a family of psychics, as it was very hard to keep secrets at times. She was just lucky that her brothers never found out.

"W-Well, he is very kind to his Pokémon and his friends and he is also very brave, willing to go great lengths to protect those he cares about."

"Is he handsome?"

"A-Aunt Olympia!" squeaked Anabel, clearly looking like a Cheri Berry at the moment.

"Calm down, child. Looks might not be everything in a relationship, but they should still be taken into consideration. So tell me, is he handsome?"

As she prepared her answer, Anabel wondered how her aunt could act both shallow and superior, yet still be a decent person most of the time. "Would it really matter, Aunt Olympia? I mean, of course I would find him handsome, but others might not. Besides, his looks are not why I l-love him."

Olympia's smirk appeared on her face once again as she watched the blushing girl fidget in her seat. "That's a good thing, Anabel. That means you won't have a lot of competition for his heart. Sad it is to say, most women these days go for a guy's looks or how much money they have. You are the star that shines the brightest, Anabel, as you know what's really important in a relationship."

The Salon Maiden looked up to see her aunt smiling sincerely at her. Anabel couldn't help but return the smile.

"Thank you, Aunt Olympia."

"You can thank me later by giving me a front row seat at your and this Ash's wedding."

Letting out a loud "eep", Anabel went bright red at the thought of marrying Ash. As the shy maiden tried to calm herself down before her brain shut down from the overloading emotions running through her at the moment, Olympia couldn't help but giggle at her niece's predicament. The Psychic-type Gym Leader from the Kalos region was going to enjoy meeting this Ash and teasing Anabel about him.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**It's been a long time, almost two years in fact, since I've written anything involving the Voyant Clan. If anyone remembers, the Voyant Clan was something I came up with Argenta as the matriarch, Lucian as the eldest child, Will as the middle child, and Anabel as the youngest child. The reason for this was because of how all of them had purple hair, wore formal style clothes, and trained Psychic-type Pokémon (or psychic-like in Argenta's case). With Gen VI we got Olympia, who also shares the same attributes, so I figured why not add her as Argenta's younger sister and Lucian, Will, and Anabel's aunt.**

**Fun Fact: The original idea of Lucian and Anabel being siblings comes from the fic "From Servant to Stardom" by Mister P. I merely adopted the idea and added Will and Argenta to the mix.**


End file.
